


Shadow Animals in Amsterdam

by animad



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animad/pseuds/animad
Summary: The morning of the Amsterdam shows





	Shadow Animals in Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [obsessive-fics](obsessive-fics.tumblr.com) for betaing super last minute!

They arrive at RAI Amsterdam early, they have a matinee today and still have to do a sound check. It's one of the more modern and impressive places they'll perform in, having driven past and admired the front of the building, to be let in through performers entrance around the back. 

They're shown to their dressing room, quite a large room with a couple sofas placed around the edges and a low table in the centre. 

They stand awkwardly in the doorway while the crew member explains to them mostly the same information they get at every venue. They nod and smile courteously, and thank her when she leaves them alone to settle in. 

Dan notices the welcome gift the venue has left them as soon as they’d entered the room. Phil, it seems, had noticed it too because while the crew member was pointing out the available facilities to them in the room Phil had made eyes at Dan then pointedly glanced in the direction of the gift and back at Dan.

As soon as the door closes behind the crew member, Phil makes a beeline towards the table at the other end of the room. 

“They really know how to win you over don't they,” says Dan, watching as Phil turns the jar of sweets over in his hand.

Phil sets the jar back on the table and pulls out his phone. He opens Instagram and starts filming.

“We just got to the venue in Amsterdam,” Phil starts “and look what they left us!”

“That is gonna last five minutes with you,” Dan says, still stood by the door, taking a moment to survey the room. They'd seen from the outside the glass wall that seems to make up the entirety of the front of the venue, and it seems that their dressing room was was of those rooms.

“Hey!” Phil says, offended mostly for the camera, “at least seven.” Because even he knows his own penchant for sugar.

He stops recording and watches the video back before posting, then puts his phone down on the table and picks up the jar of sweets. He walks over to where Dan stands, now by the large floor to ceiling windows that make up an entire wall of their dressing room. 

Phil unscrews the top and tips it towards Dan. Dan huffs a laugh and pulls outs a milky way bar. 

They stand admiring the city that they had spent most of the previous day exploring together. Dan smiles at the memories and looks over at Phil who's currently inhaling a twix. 

“I didn't know they sold half of these in this country,” he says, then looks up at Dan. “What?” he asks.

Dan just shakes his head and bumps his shoulder into Phil's then walks back over to the sofas, smiling. 

He throws the chocolate wrapper down on the table and the backpack he still has on next to it then flops down onto one of the sofas, swinging his legs up onto the cushion next to his. 

“What?” Phil asks again, a smile to his voice, and follows Dan over.

Dan pulls his legs up slightly when Phil nudges at them, allowing Phil to collapse onto the opposite side, mirroring Dan so they're facing each other. He puts one foot either side of Dan's and brackets Dan's knees with his own. 

“You'll get problems from all this sugar one day,” Dan murmurs, 

“You'd still love me though.”

“I guess,” Dan says, voice soft, lips quirking upwards and eyes soft as he opens his phone.

Phil hadn't picked his phone back up so he throws his wrapper next to Dan's and opts for just watching Dan on his instead. He watches as the warmness slowly dissipates from Dan’s face into the slackness and slight frown of the mindlessly scrolling.  It makes the smile fade from Phil's own face as well as he leans his head against the back of the sofa. 

Only a few minutes have passed when Dan throws down his phone onto the cushions and his shoulders rise and fall in a heavy sigh. 

Phil squeezes Dan's knees between his own in reassurance. Dan might not need reassuring of anything right now, but Phil knows it's always nice to get some anyway.

“You good?” Phil asks

Dan focuses his eyes on Phil's.  "Yeah," he replies.

They sit like that for a while before someone comes to collect them for sound check.

\-----

The stage they're using is one of the biggest so far on the tour, allowing them use of the entire set as originally planned, no shortcuts necessary.

It always makes them slightly sad whenever they can't make full use of the set, the reveal of the rising screen was one of their favourite parts of the set when they were designing.

At some point, when the lights are low and they always feel like they are more in the way than of use, Dan hears Phil say next to him “Ready for some magic?” in the over enthusiastic version of his voice reserved for AmazingPhil.

Dan turns around to see Phil stood facing the neon background of their set, with his hand raised in between it and his phone so a shadow falls across the screen.

“Rabbit!” Phil says, contorting his shadow into that of bunny ears. 

“Wow,” Dan deadpans. “our minds are blown.” He's distracted again by something behind him. 

This part always makes his anxiety peek a little, having to just stand and watch as people with headsets and serious faces scurry about around him. He never really understands what any of them are doing and whenever he tries to ask they either give him jargon he pretends to understand or some dumbed down version of it. Both of which make him feel bad for asking and disturbing them in the first place. 

These times take him back to the sets his dad would take him to when he was a small child, where he'd felt just as small and in the way as he does now, despite the fact that it’s his name in bright lights on the big screen behind him now.

Phil makes his eagle noises next to him, “Dan,” he says, getting his attention back. Dan watches as Phil makes scraggled noises and moves his hand to match. This makes Dan laugh and eases the tension he realises had been building in his shoulders, and his hands drop down to his side's where they'd been wringing themselves against his stomach. 

Phil posts the Insta Story but continues to perform his silly shadow animals for Dan. Dan laughs and calls him an idiot but thinks Phil understands that he's grateful.

Someone shouts that they're ready to go making everyone move into places behind the stage while Dan and Phil move either side to begin their entrances. As Dan stands behind the curtain, waiting for his queue, he feels his remaining anxiety give way to the buzz of anticipation beneath his skin that even just the eyes of the crew being on them gives him.

They wave to an invisible audience and bounce off each other around prewritten lines, and Dan knows from experience that this buzz will be multiplied tenfold when all those empty chairs are full of happy, smiling faces and even more eyes.

It heightens all his senses and makes him giddy and he loves every single part of it and when he looks over at Phil he can see the same giddiness of anticipation reflected back at him and he loves it all the more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr post


End file.
